darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Trypticon Terror
Back to 2010 Logs Optimus Prime Shark Xaaron Protofire Starscream Megatron Bludgeon NPCs: Councilor Alpha Trion (Broadside), Councilor Tomaandi (Springer), Councilor Traachon (Impactor) , and Rack and Ruin 7.2.0 Sinkhole(#1134) ---- The Autobot High Council is on the move this cycle, under the guardianship of Prime himself along with selected Autobots he trusts to protect the Council members: Alpha Trion, Tomaandi, Traachon. Along their trek through the underground they find their passage blocked by a cave in. Optimus Prime is leading the council, his rifle tucked away for now, though his sensors on guard. Those optics examine everything, very watching, and perhaps a tad quiet for Prime normally, but he is just perhaps at the task at hand. When the group comes up to the cave in, he places his hand up, "Stay here for a moment." He tells those behind him. The Autobot Commander then walks up to the cave-in and looks it over, mostly examining how bad the cave-in took place and more correctly if there was away to clear it.. or by how it is starting to look, turn back and find a way around. Something he didn't like and caused him to sneer a bit behind that face plate. Alpha Trion raises an optic ridge at the problem, but remains rather quiet. The old mech has seen much in his time and this doesn't surprise him, at least it would seem so. It was also better to remain calm then get to excited, though he did speak up, "It seems our way is blocked by how that looks, but I do believe there may be away around not to far back from where we came." Of course, now it is the matter of how calm are the others over this problem. As the convoy reaches the blockage, high Councilor Traachon grumbles, "Now what the slag are we supposed to do? You assured us that this route was clear and safe, Xaaron." The old mech's voice is loud and harsh, obviously he is not happy at the situation, but the golden council head takes it in stride. Xaaron's response is cool, calculated, his optics glowing brightly, "We can't afford the time to backtrack and find another underground route. We aren't far now, we should be safe enough if we surface briefly. What do you think, Prime? " Looking to Optimus, it's clear that he considers this a military decision, not a civilian council one. Shark had been quite happy to accept this particular mission. If nothing else to show Prime, Xaaron, and the Council he's a good warrior and can follow orders. Alongside him is his charge for the cycle, Councilor Toomandi, who keeps giving the young triple changer these sidelong glances. When they come upon the blockage, Shark peers up a moment, scanning the blockage with radar, sonar, just about all he has to his name, "Seems to be safe." Toomandi gruffs, "I'll be the judge of that." Shark just smiles, "Well we could fly up, but I don't think any of us brought jet packs." Not far away, a great creature was standing, cloaked with an invisibility shield. IT wasn’t' best, but it would hide it long enough for the Autobots to emerge hopefully. Megatron was laying in gun mode nearby, under some light debris as they waited patiently <> he transmits. Starscream acknowledges with a ping across the short range, and glares at the big black Dino-robot. Trypticon. It lurches like a Zombie slightly, and the Air Commander silently motions for it to 'stay' and 'be quiet'. The beast complies, sitting idle and motionless awaiting further orders. This was to be a day of victory. Starscream wanted this to be perfect. Rack and Ruin are bringing up the rear of the Bot entourage, not knowing what lays in wait above them as Prime decides their best course of action. Optimus Prime listens to those behind him and closes his optics for a moment with a sigh, "Flight isn't an option as some of my men don't have the abilities of flight." The Autobot commander replies, though this only confirms what Shark pointed out. Optimus Prime looks over at the rocks, then around the terrain. "There is a route we can take up there, it will be a bit of a climb, but long as we stay in single file line we should be able to make it up with no trouble and get back on the normal path." Optimus then walks up to everyone, "Shark, I want you behind me. The council members then behind Shark, and Xaaron, I want you in the middle of the council, and the others will take up the rear. I don't want to take any chances." His optics then flicker, "Any questions?" Alpha Trion glanced over to his fellow members before he inhaled gently and then spoke, "Though the ledge is indeed shallow, I do not see a problem with this course, it does indeed make sure we don't stray too far from the path." This was said as the older mech looks over to Traachon who was apparently not pleased with any of this. Toomandi grunts at the young mech, glancing over at the other Council members with this ever so slight smirk upon his lips. Shark hmms softly to that comment from Traachon, "It was clear last cycle, I made sure of that." he nods to Prime's orders. "Of course, sir." Rack and Ruin step up to assist the Council should they need it, or at least catch them should there be a slip and fall. Indeed, Traachon is not overly happy with it, but he grudgingly nods, "Alright Optimus, I trust your judgment. Lead the way." the council member takes his position at the front f the council members, while Xaaron gets out his rifle, just to be ready, "Okay Optimus, we'd better get a move on then.. While it's not far, we don't want to be in the open any longer than we have to be. If the Decepticons have discovered our plan.. " he does not say any more, he should not have to. Megatron twitches a little impatiently. Come Ooooon already! The leader though settled himself to wait. He'd waited longer before. Prime WILL be his. Starscream is likewise waiting impatiently. His large mechanical charge knows not of impatience, being too dull-witted to care. The Air Commander grits his dental plates and hopes that this doesn't take too long. Waiting for the convoy to approach the point of ambush. Optimus does indeed lead everyone up and when they arrive to the surface, he pulls out his rifle and rests the barrel in his other hand, only as a protection method. He does motion everyone to continue to move along. Alpha Trion also watches and looks around, he actually calmly places his hands behind his back as he walks, not too worried about falling over, he does have some very sure footing, though when needed, he does take a hold of the edge of the wall face to make sure he doesn't fall when things look questionable, but his hands go right behind his back once more. "Traachon," Alpha Trion addresses the other council member, "No reason to be uptight, sometimes things do not go according to the plan, but everything will always work out in the end. Remember this and you may not cause yourself so much stress, or stress for others." Optimus just glances over his shoulder at the chatter and hrms. His fingers on the barrel of his rifle tapping it gently. It was so quiet... Traachon hrms, following carefully, taking his time to watch his step, the councilor is being entirely too slow, afraid he is going to fall, but Xaaron remains patient as he follows him, "Trion's right, Traachon, don't worry, this is just a small hitch to the plan, nothing to be too worried about. " The Autobots were moving their Council, and all had just emerged to the Sinkhole. But there, cloaked, was Trypticon, Megatron and Starscream. Megatron himself was hidden, as suddenly an amount of trash shifts as he bursts out, transforming "Now Starscream! Attack!" Starscream hollers at the lumbering black beast. "TRYPTICON, NOW!" he says, "OBLITERATE OPTIMUS PRIME!" The monstrosity utters a growl and opens its mouth, where several of its weapons are kept. A missile shoots forth, aimed at the Autobot Leader. "Trypticon smaaaaaaaaaash," it gurgles. Combat: Trypticon attacks Optimus Prime with Missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon receives his own signal to move and likewise emerges from a heap of broken machinery, the heavy tracked vehicle shoving the covering debris aside. From its smokestacks, gouts of black smoke billow up and the tank like dozer rumbles in from behind the convoy, moving to cut off their escape. Optimus Prime hears the attack cry and sees the attack coming, however due to the attack that is inbound, he does the best choice he can make, step in front of the attack and let it blast him back. The sheer impact does indeed do that, knocks him back, where he almost gets thrown off his feet but moving with the force, he manages to stay upright, just holding his side which sparks and mech fluid drips out from. Those optics narrow, before he looks over to the Council Members, "Get down and stay low." Alpha Trion who had taken automatic cover when the attack happened, but that cover was not back down, but instead behind piece of scrap on the field, reaching for his own weapon, "You don't have to tell an old mech that twice, however you best watch yourself Prime, that didn't look to friendly." "Are the Decepticons ever friendly?" He asks out with a near hiss. He then takes notice of Bludgeon blocking the way and his optics narrow to slits, "..slag.." He mutters before he then takes some shots for Trypticon from the distance. This was going to be tricky but yet according to plan.. well, expect for the fact that /really/ hurt. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Trypticon with Freakin' oversized lizard! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark is right behind Prime, though slightly off to his right. Behind him is his charge, Tomaandi. So when the missile impacts Prime, Shark grimaces. It only takes a glance between he and Tomaandi to set things in motion between them. Tomanndi goes to hide, for now. Shark takes his rifle shot. Behind the entire group Rack and Ruin looks up and mutter together, "Frag." Then they follow suit and take their pistol shots as if one. Combat: Shark attacks Trypticon with Godzilla! aiieee! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. As the attack is launched, traachon panics, diving for cover himself, leaving Xaaron exposed, but the golden Mech does not look too worried, he himself ducks for cover, making his way towards Optimus, and he opens fire with his rifle on Trypticon.. "Good work Starscream! Destroy the Council!" shouts Megatron "Bludgeon! Cut off their escape!" he turns to leap into the air, landing with a crash not far from Prime as he lifts his huge cannon to fire at the red Leader. A flash of light streaks across the sky, like a comet, circling around high before coming to a standstill. Quite bright, sharp optics may recognize Protofire, hovering at head-height to Trypticon. Combat: Megatron attacks Optimus Prime with cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream nods and thus instructs Trypticon: "DESTROY THEM ALL, TRYPTICON! NOW!!!" The big black monstrosity utters a grumbling roar, then a flurry of missiles spew forth from Trypticon's open mouth. "Trypticon smaaassh them," he murmurs as the projectiles sail through the air towards their targets. Combat: Trypticon attacks Optimus Prime with missile Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: Trypticon attacks Xaaron with missile Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Xaaron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Trypticon attacks Shark with missile Level: 1 and MISSES! Megatron impacts him and Optimus steps back by the impact, the armor being eaten away, because as some of the members may know, there is a trick with this Prime-- his armor, perhaps more obvious to Megatron, was giving out far easier then what Prime normally would give out too. As if the Armored strength was, perhaps, weaker? Surely the Autobots couldn't have been lacking so much on energon they allow there Autobot commander to go without a good high grade of armor, right? Alpha Trion then stepped out from behind where he was hiding and decided to lend a hand, thus opening fire on Trypticon, though he was half tempted to take a pop shot at Megatron, but that would be a very dumb move on his part. When Trypticon comes in for another attack, Optimus Prime quickly avoids by a quick leap over to the side and roll, he takes a quick shot at Megatron then one at Trypticon, before he starts to run for some cover to duck behind. Bludgeon clunks its way into position directly behind the council but then lurches to a stop a safe distance away...this is Trypticon's weapons test and getting too close with all those missiles flying around may be inviting friendly fire. Combat: Councilor Alpha Trion attacks Trypticon with No munchy for you! - (pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! As Trypticon unleashes his missile Salvo, Xaaron is unable to avoid the blast, knocking him cart wheeling aside, but then something odd happens, Traachon steps boldly out from where he had dived aside, growing, panels shift as he grows in size, a cannon mounting upon his shoulder, his left hand is replaced by a harpoon,, and Impactor levels his cannon up at Trypticon and opens fire, to assist Xaaron as he fires his own rifle. Shark moves, but unlike the Council member, he is taking the frontal attack. Switching over to his own pistol and taking another shot so the rifle can recharge. Tomanndi not only goes into hiding, but is circling around to the back of the beast and pulling a rifle from subspace. Seeing Traachon show himself, he takes his shot too. Rack and Ruin are moving off to one side, taking their 'as one' shot with their pistols up at the beast. Combat: Shark attacks Trypticon with pistol Level: 3 and MISSES! Combat: Councilor Tomaandi attacks Trypticon with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Rack N' Ruin attacks Trypticon with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: High Councilor Traachon attacks Trypticon with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Trypticon gets pummeled by a few hits. He roars angrily. "MAAAAAAAASH," he growls. "ATTACK THEM AGAIN!" Starscream shrieks. He wants to see the council ground into dust! The big black dino-brute powers up his side-lasers and starts firing at the Council. Megatron fires again at Prime, then bolts forwards to head right towards the golden mech, Xaaron "Xaaron! Your head is mine!" he shouts as he levels a fist to pummel it forwards. Meanwhile, overhead Protofire shook his head a little, before he turns to focus on Trypticon. He darts again, a flash of light until he was literally right in front of the creatures' nose, and lifts a hand... starting to transmit a signal to the mech, a series of 0s and 1s. An old, primitive language it seems, transmitted on open broadband so that the dinosaur for sure had it. (Roll INT) Combat: Megatron attacks Xaaron with unarmed Level: 3 and MISSES! Combat: Trypticon attacks Rack N' Ruin with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rack N' Ruin's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rack N' Ruin> ---------- Damage - Rack N' Ruin ----------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 4 96/100 96% Hull/Health 11 119/130 92% Cou-End: 10% Energon: 91% ---- +Roll: Xaaron rolls against its Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 15. Bludgeon Is showered with fragmentation and falling shrapnel as another missile misses it's mark and explodes somewhat closer. It remains stationary, charging up its high voltage cannon, the whine lost under the sound of laser fire. Engine idling and banners flapping dramatically he waits, still parked. As the Dozers main gun crackles with building power its smaller antipersonnel weapons in his sponson turrets track the council members, watching for the first to turn away from the giant mechasaur. Combat: Trypticon attacks Councilor Tomaandi with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Councilor Tomaandi's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Trypticon attacks High Councilor Traachon with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: High Councilor Traachon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Trypticon attacks Councilor Alpha Trion with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Councilor Alpha Trion's Armor buckles but remains functional. Chaos ensues. Shark takes the best position he can find and takes a shot with his element via his turret. Tomaandi, who is really Springer, has his position behind the beast and takes his shot. Off to the side are Rack and Ruin, both oofing as when as they both get nailed by the same attack since they were both standing side by side. Combat: Shark attacks Trypticon with element Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Councilor Tomaandi attacks Trypticon with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron bearing down on him, Xaaron dodges surprisingly nimbly to one side, spinning with his rifle to fire on the Decepticon commander, "You've already lost, Megatron. You think you can control that creature? It's one of the oldest weapons on Cybertron, and it was buried for a reason. " Meanwhile, Impactor continues to fire on Trypticon, aiming low, all he needs to do is slow it down, he knows full well the plan. Combat: Xaaron attacks Megatron with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: High Councilor Traachon attacks Trypticon with missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Trypticon with Bad lizard, no cookie for you. - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! +Roll: Optimus Prime rolls against its Intelligence Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 17. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 16. +Roll: Xaaron rolls against its Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Bludgeon rolls against its Intelligence Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 17. The blast sears across Megatrons' Chest plate as he notices the golden cannoner, Impactor. he sneers "A trick eh? I thought you would stoop so low to that. It will be your last! " he roars, firing his cannon again. Combat: Megatron attacks Xaaron with cannon Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Xaaron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream notices that Trypticon is taking a lot of hits. He hopes the big lug can hold up. "GET THEM!" he shouts. The Monstrosity suddenly utters a growl and suddenly aims the wrong way. A blast from its mouth strikes out at Protofire! "TRYPTICON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Starscream shrieks. Combat: Trypticon attacks Protofire with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Protofire stares at Trypticon confidently, and is quite astonished as the blast slams into him. He flies backwards through the skies, trailing smoke as he regains his balance, rolling across the sinkhole and back to his feet "... Damn." Bludgeon is an effective spectator as far from trying to escape the council seem to be putting up quite a fight...and are rather more heavily armed than they should be. Still at least this will be a proper test of Starscream's weapon. As the behemoth suddenly turns it's guns on Protofire the dozer feels quite certain his strategy of patience is quite correct. Optimus Prime grumbles softly as he shot misses, he then moves himself to another location, attempting to stay down-wind of Megatron, though Xaaron gets shot, he has to focus on taking down the large terror before them. Though if a Decepticon is really paying attention, they may noticed on that beaten down armor, there is a tad bit of white starting to show on Prime's armor. That is a bit odd, wouldn't you say? Optimus Prime then lines up his attack and fires off charged shot from his rifle toward Trypticon. They need to take it down now! Alpha Trion takes notice of Xaaron getting attacked by Megatron and narrows his eyes, he stands up and fires off some shots for Megatron, "Megatron! Don't you ever get tired of always being the second best?" Maybe not a wise move, but-- may as well keep the Decepticon leader distracted for a bit. Rack and Ruin recover to take their in unison pistol shot on the behemoth towering above them. Tomaandi keeps the rifle going, letting it cycle through the levels of attack without having to adjust it on the fly. Laughing, "Not paying attention to you!" Meanwhile Shark moves between Prime and Tomaandi, basically completing the circle of Bots around Trypticon. Back to the rifle for the young triple changer, who laughs in chorus with the disguised Springer. Privately hoping the disguised Impactor has Xaaron's back at this point! Combat: Rack N' Ruin attacks Trypticon with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Councilor Tomaandi attacks Trypticon with rifle Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: Shark attacks Trypticon with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Councilor Alpha Trion attacks Megatron with Feeling lucky? - (pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! Xaaron chuckles grimly as Megatron blasts him in the chest full on, sending him backwards, to the ground.. "It doesn't matter Megatron. If I die here? This old mech's lived long enough. But you won't gain from it. You thought you could destroy the Autobot council, but you were wrong. they're already safe. And you've as good as lost the ace you had." he fires again at Megatron, while Impactor turns to change his target, hearing Starscreams' cries at Trypticon, he decides perhaps he should remove the organ grinder, so the monkey is not being controlled. Combat: Xaaron attacks Megatron with rifle Level: 3 and MISSES! Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Trypticon with Open wide! - (cannon) Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: High Councilor Traachon attacks Starscream with missile Level: 3 and MISSES! "Starscream! What are you doing - have them attack the AUTOBOTS!" shouts Megatron, as he dodges the blast, moving to tackle Xaaron to the ground this time. He was going to take Someone’s head, no matter who it was! Combat: Megatron attacks Xaaron with melee Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Xaaron's Armor shatters and is no longer working. "I'm TRYING!" Starscream wails, "Something’s wrong! I can't control him!" He goes to kick the big lug in the foot and hurts himself. "OW MY FOOT!" he shrieks. In the Meantime, somehow Trypticon thinks Protofire is still the Target, and aims another blast at the Decepticon. Combat: Trypticon attacks Protofire with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Protofire grunts as he was struck again, his body flickering and flashing as he starts to pull back quickly... retreating until he was out of sight of the huge dinosaur, into the underground. Optimus chuckles as it seems Megatron is having trouble with Trypticon, "What is wrong, Megatron? Can't control your pet toy? Maybe he'll find you his next snack." Then a sudden change of plans the Autobot Commander charges for Megatron. This-- could be the dumbest move of his career, but he was going to do it anyhow, besides, he always wanted to do this. As Prime gets in closer he leaps into the air and attempts to tackle kick Megatron down to the ground. Alpha Trion on the mean time finds a higher location and pulls out a rifle, he takes aim and locks onto the large mecha they are facing. Though he has no luck shooting the beast, maybe he'll get a lucky shot in. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with How is the weather? - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: Councilor Alpha Trion attacks Trypticon with Attempt to sniper shot - (rifle) Level: 1 and MISSES! Pressing what little advantage there is thanks to the momentary distraction of Protofire, Rack and Ruin keep the shots coming with pistols blazing. Meanwhile Tomaandi, aka Springer, keeps his own shots flying up at whatever looks sensitive. "Trust the Crystal City Guard to have an interest!" he yells loudly. Shark had noticed, rather briefly, that Protofire had shown up and as quickly gone again. "Not the first time, probably won't be the last!" as he takes a shot with his pistol as he moves to try to protect Xaaron. Combat: Rack N' Ruin attacks Trypticon with pistol Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Shark attacks Trypticon with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Councilor Tomaandi attacks Trypticon with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Trypticon's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Trypticon goes Comatose! Knocked to the ground by Megatron, Xaaron laughs, "go ahead Megatron, take it out on me.,. You have lost. Look behind you at your new toy." he tries to head butt the Decepticon commander, while Impactor now turns towards Xaaron, seeing the old mech in serious trouble, he levels his harpoon at Megatron, and fires, hoping to skewer him and yank him away from Xaaron. Combat: Xaaron attacks Megatron with unarmed Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: High Councilor Traachon attacks Megatron with rifle Level: 2 and MISSES! Bludgeon finally detects someone withdrawing from the battlefield, someone he can shoot at without risk of hitting Trypticon. Whilst his main armament is being retained for the 'council' he feels it would be unsporting to let the ball of light leave unmolested. From the turrets on one side a volley of small caliber gunfire pursues Protofire. Combat: Bludgeon attacks Protofire with Parting shots - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. "TRYPTICON! I ORDER YOU TO STOOOOOOOOP!" Starscream shrieks as he tries to bring the monstrosity to heel. But this does no good, as Trypticon murmurs something unintelligible. Several Pigeon droids are flying overhead, and they catch the Dino's optic. He turns and wanders after them. Megatron growls, rolling out of the way of the shots as he fires at Impactor this time. He notices the actions of the huge dinosaur and growls "Starscream! Retreat to base IMMEDIATELY! and I expect an explanation for this!" he glowers at Prime "You will not get away with this Prime." he notes, starting to lift off into the air. Optimus Prime watches Megatron start to run and aims his rifle at Megatron, charging it up once more, "I believe I already have, Megatron." Then fires the shot, if he hits or not doesn't matter to him, at least the mission was done. Alpha Trion comes from where he was, holstering his weapons and starts to head toward the group, "That was entertaining." He says with a gentle smirk. This was Broadside really, he was just doing a very good Alpha Trion act. As Megatron rolls out of the way, Xaaron gets to his feet, picking up his rifle again, even as Impactor turns aside to let Megatron’s shot just barely miss him. "You've lost your toy, Megatron. And believe me, I do not think you will be able to regain control. That is why the City transformers were deactivated after the Quintesson war. " Impactor raises his hand, a blaster in it, and he opens fire upon Megatron again, a parting shot. Xaaron is, however, having trouble standing, the old mech is severely damaged. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Megatron with Good bye forever(though we know you will be back) - (Cannon) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rack and Ruin holler, pumping their fists into the air in jubilation as the beast takes that last bit of damage before it goes bird gazing. Springer grins with a hint of smirk then blows at the tip of his rifle, commenting, "I'm good, what can I say?" Shark laughs, "Wasn't all you, brother!" moving to get a parting shot at Megatron before he is out of range, element will do nicely enough. Combat: High Councilor Traachon attacks Megatron with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Shark attacks Megatron with element Level: 1 and MISSES! Starscream grahs and runs after Trypticon, trying to get the thing to listen. It might take a while... As Bludgeons' missiles slam into him, Protofire's body flickers, going utterly black now as he turns to glare at Bludgeon ".... Bludgeon. So you have returned. " he states, voice disgusted. Trypticon murmurs, still following the birds. "Birdiiiies," he says slowly, being inexplicably drawn to them. He ignores Starscream's shouts completely. Bludgeon sees his comrades in full retreat...and the supposed council members all focusing on Megatron. With Trypticon out of the way he has a clear shot at them so takes it...There's a crack of energy, like lightning and the dozer's main gun recoils as he fires on the highest value target of opportunity he can make out... Combat: Bludgeon attacks Xaaron with High voltage cannon - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Battered on all sides by shots, Megatron growls, bolting up and away into the sky, leaving Bludgeon and Starscream to their tasks The blast from bludgeon strikes true, surging through Xaaron's systems as the old mech drops to his knees, his body sparking violently, barely functioning. Protofire uses Bludgeons' attack on Xaaron to make his way to cover, although he remains there, waiting, not fully leaving yet Shark moves over to Xaaron's side, seeing he's badly injured. Rack N Ruin and Springer stand nearby, making sure the Cons don't come back or try to get another shot in on the damaged, and only true Councilor among them. Bludgeon fires off smoke grenades to generate a screen between him and the rest of the council, reversing into it to withdraw after his attempt to end Xaaron. From out of the smoke his voice echoes off the sides of the sinkhole. "Yes I *have* returned. I have been starved of conflict long enough." From where he remained under cover, Protofire returns "Ah, you ran out of people to kill underground? " he asks coldly Bludgeon emits, voice fading into the distance, "Quite so. There seem to be plenty more up here." Impactor also is quickly at Xaaron's side, helping him to his feet, "Sir! Magnus, we need to get him back to Iacon and to a medic as soon as possible." Optimus Prime houses the rifle and walks over to Xaaron, "..That wasn't the most intelligent thing you done, sir." The voice act is over, he sounds like Ultra Magnus now and he himself isn't in the greatest shape either. "..We will need to get you to a medical facility and get you patched up. You should be more careful." Ultra Magnus was rather sure that Optimus Prime will either be laughing about this later or shaking his head. Then Impactor speaks up, "..I know.." Shark speaks up, "I'll clear the path back home, just in case." then transforms and heads out to do so. The Cons have retreated, Trypticon is out there somewhere chasing robo pigeons. Starscream chasing after him and trying to get him to behave. Megatron is rather ticked their new pet freaked out as he flies back to Polyhex. Protofire exchanged words with Bludgeon before the Con melted off into the distance as well. The Bots did well this day, but at what price as they take the injured Xaaron back to Iacon for repairs and rest. A few of them are also in needs of repairs, but they may just wait just to be sure Xaaron pulls through. *fade out* Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Xaaron's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Bludgeon's Logs Category:Trypticon TP